User blog:Moonlight Eclipse/The Four Lakes
What? During a Skype chat I came up with this Idea; Here's the conversation, "20:12:45 Kay��: The forest in forlorn forest, 20:13:02 Kay��: the honoraries find their way through by following a glowing crystal clear river 20:13:16 Kay��: it's filled with fishes and Water Lilies 20:13:22 Kay��: and really pretty. 20:13:33 Isa: .o. 20:13:37 Kay��: soon the forest path turns into the glass dock 20:13:47 Kay��: and the water turns black reflecting the sky 20:13:59 Salo: This sounds pretty af 20:14:03 Kay��: while it looks like the forest is disappearing around it 20:14:08 Kay��: however 20:14:10 Isa: omhhhhh 20:14:31 Kay��: as we near Nevra, the lake turns a deep maroon, and the stars and stuff start fading 20:14:46 Kay��: the glass turns into snow and we enter a forest filled with black tree's and snow 20:14:57 Kay��: and the lake turns red to symbolize the blood 20:14:59 Kay��: boom 20:15:05 Kay��: they're in Nevra. 20:15:27 Salo: Awesome! :3 20:15:30 Salo: Note et 20:15:31 Isa: om g 20:15:36 Isa: that's agreaT IDEA 20:15:38 Isa: noteE 20:15:41 Isa: pleaSE 20:15:44 Isa: < 333333 20:15:56 Kay��: and the same thing happens when going to Demiction. the redish water turns pure black and ooze. 20:16:00 Kay��: Just smol idea 20:16:00 Salo: We need to start noting down all of our ideas! :3 20:16:08 Salo: Even just for scenes!" Where Credit is Due: Isa- Blood Lake Tales- Glass Dock and Reflected ocean Kay- Crystal lake and connections Explanation I though about this and for a while I was wondering how to make the lakes connect. If honest it was hard until I thought about it longer. Forlorn Forest, the forest of spirits and purity. Our honorary trio (four if Maj decides to join) follow a crystal lake (name to be decided) to the opening of where they will enter Nerva's forest. The crystal lake will be crystal clear with a tint of heavenly blue to symbolize the purity and clean area it is in. There are several kinds of fish, and wildlife within the forest, and especially around the lake showing the saftey they feel around something so pure. The lake itself is calm and moves slowly. Several types of plant life grows around it too. It retrospect it is safe, clear, calm and pure. Said lake leads the group to a bright light- while walking towards it the path infront of them begins disappearing and turning into clear cool glass, the forest around them too begins fading and turning into an open black sky. The wind blows slowly giving a cool sense in the air. The lake they followed spreads out under them into a black ocean that reflects the stars and moon, even though they are not visible in the sky. This path goes on for a while, near 20 minuets of walking- as the light infront of them begins creating more path and more water. The glass then while continuing to follow the light begins being covered in snow, and black branches begin appearing, the water under them again forms into a darker black water, soon turning maroon red while flowing beside them, which soon then turns into a red lake, while the open sky and glass turns into a snowy forest. This is how we know they have passed through the spirit world and into the neutral world. The red lake flows like the one in Forlorn Forest, however creatures that look like animals but more deformed are seen around stalking our honorarys. This shows that there is something wrong. There is barely any plant life apart from dead ones and poisions ones, along with the ash black stained tree's and pure white snow. This red lake is red from the blood of those from Hellan who jumped off cliffs to end their lives. This said lake flows through all of the neutral world until our heroes find the entrance to the Demonic World; The lake turns from red into a thick black ooze. The black sky from before is more of a hellish demonic red, which makes whoever enters hallucinate. The black water with a reflective sky is now a black ooze, with sounds coming from underneath and screams. Once they enter Dimection, it opens back into the same black, ooze-like river. This time it's more rough and deadly, and stepping into it would burn your flesh off. OwO Feel free to leave your ideas below or comment on the idea xP Category:Blog posts